In the industry of liquid crystal panels, an arrangement of liquid crystals is controlled by an array substrate, so as to display different grayscale light. The array substrate is an important part of the liquid crystal panel, and the production thereof is also an important manufacturing technology of the liquid crystal panel.
Presently, due to the good performance, people pay more attention to the array substrate having an annular gate structure. However, when the array substrate having the annular gate structure is applied to mass production, the process steps thereof are complex and the cost is relatively high.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a method for manufacturing an array substrate to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.